The present invention is directed to overhead projectors and specifically to a transparency enlarger therefor.
Overhead projectors in general have a top surface with a glass plate through which light travels along an optical path to an overhead lens so that a transparency placed on the glass plate will be projected onto a remote screen.
A new film that is presently being marketed, specifically a Polaroid 691 film, permits one to take pictures in a Polaroid camera and obtain an actual transparency 10 minutes later. The transparency can then be placed into a mask or holder in a conventional manner. Alternatively, Hatachi provides a transparency from a cathode ray tube via a video printer.
While the use of such self-made transparencies is clearly desirable, a problem is encountered in viewing these transparencies through a conventional overhead projector since the transparencies are only three inches by four inches and white light shows around the sides of the transparency when projected on a screen.